Best Gift Ever
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: IT's the most wonderful time of the year at Cross Academy, but with Takuma's closest freind working herself to death to prepare, all Aido can do is sit and watch in worry. But as the Christmas ball is just aroundthe corner, will Aido make his move?


**Best Gift Ever {Hanabusa Aido oneshot}**

Snow softly fell from the sky at Cross Academy. It seemed later than twilight as the Night Class walked to their classes, being very cloudy as it will snow harder later that night on the December evening.

A certain honey blonde walking with his cousin stretched with a smile on his face.

"It's a week from Christmas, huh Akatsuki?" he exhaled from stretching.

"Hanabusa, you've asked me the same question every day sine the first of December," Kain said, agitated. Aido sighed, but was distracted by his fan girls. He walked off addressing them with animated hearts floating above his head.

**Takuma's P.O.V.**

I walked in front of the group with Kaname - sama on our way to the school building. I watched the snow fall from the sky.

"Just for your opinion, do you think the headmaster will let us out of classes early because of the possible snowstorm?" Kaname asked. I was surprised he actually cared, but I shrugged. People like him seemed different this time of year, didn't they?

"Who knows," I looked back down as we entered the building. Bright white light shone through, revealing laughter, and festive colors for the hollidays. My eyes adjusted to the unusual light of the foyer to see a huge tree, being decorated with silver and gold. Dressing it were three students. One a male, the other two female. Although, one I recognized. A girl with blonde hair like mine, pulled into a ponytail, only done in the cold weather because of her condition of having it be full of static that will stick to her face. She looked like was having the time of her life with the other two. Her smile always seemed to make me happy. Seeing this, a smile plastered itself onto my face, I walkd up to my long time friend and tapped the top of her head lightly with my books. She turned around and stared up at me with an even bigger smile.

"Hello, Mirah," I put a hand on top of her head.

"Hi Ichijou - kun!" she began laughing histerically. This was normal for her. If she hasn't laughed once in a whole day, which I would know, something was wrong. I should know that, being a close friend since childhood. I began to laugh along. Others walked up to us in curiosity.

"Who is this, Ichijou?" Kaname asked. I turned to him, having my hand run down her ponytail.

"This is Mirah Vila Sarafina. We've known each other since we were little. She's my little bucket full of sunshine," I patted her head on the last part. She restained herself from a giggle fit as she put a hand out.

"I'm part European, by the way, and It's nice to meet friends of Ichijou - kun," Kaname took it.

"I'm Kaname Kuran, the president of the Moon Dorm," he smiled warmly at this.

"Oh, ya. Ichijou - kun said a lot about you! Like Kaname - sama knows how to keep Aido from a mental institution, and jail, and death, and mnphm," I covered her mouth before she could keep going. Kaname cocked and eyebrow.

"She's not normally like this! She must have had too much sugar!" I began to laugh nervously.

"Did you really say those things, Ichijou?" Kaname asked. I didn't want to lie to him, but I wasn't sure if he would be mad at me for saying this about Aido . . .

"I won't be mad at you, but I don't know what _his_ thoughts are on it…" he glanced at Aido who stood there with his mouth wide open. Mirah pulled my hands away from her mouth .

"A bird's going to make a home in there someday," she let my hands slap against her mouth again. My only thought was that she always had something to say, no matter what it was. She always thought her last input was the most important.

Aido snapped back into reality. Kain tried to stifle a couple laughs. Shiki turned slightly with a hand over his mouth, doing the same thing. Rima followed suite. Ruka just smiled. It looked like they took to this human girl very quickly. That was good, but I don't know about Aido. My hands were pryed away again.

"I did have more than a couple of cookies today. I think like five? It was good," then, the room filled with laughter.

**Mirah's P.O.V.**

I had my hair pulled up in a ponytail to prevent the static from making my hair stick to my face. I had my women's blazer thrown somewhere else with the others who were helping; Rustle and Kirami. I rolled my dress shirt sleeves, and I changed into low cut socks that were now coming off the heels of my feet so that I don't get hot in the uniformed socks, and prevent irritation.

The headmaster told us to use the gold and silver tree decorations, and matching railing and floor decorations only with the really shiny snowflake on the top of the tree when decorating the school building. But of caurse, Rustle was pulling out everything else under the sun. His rusty hair poped out from behind the tree with a stupid face on.

"Santa booty!" he held up a very chubby santa with a boot missting. I giggled at this. Then Something hit him square in the head. It turned out to be the santa boot.

"Get to work Rustle!" she yelled from across the room, a vain visably pulsing from undenieth her red hair. I laughed harder at this. This is how it carried on for a little while longer, and everyone in the building by now could hear us laughing and carrying on, even though I was the one who had to put the whole ten foot tree together, and put almost all of the ornaments on, but we still had a good time.

I was still laughing like there was no tomorrow when there was a tap on the top of my head. I turned to see my long time friend; Takuma Ichijou, smiling down at me. My lips began to ache as another wide smile tugged at my lips.

"Hello, Mirah," he placed his hand on the top of my head.

"Hi, Ichijou - kun!" I began to laugh again, knowing it's only him.

"Who is this, Ichijou?" I saw a dark brown haired guy with crimson eyes walk up behind Ichijou, a cuirous expression an his face. Ichijou kun turned around with his hand still on my head and ran it down my hair, placing it on my shoulder.

"This is Mirah Vils Sarafina. We've known each other since we were little. She's my little bucket full of sunshine," he patted my head when he said 'little bucket full of sunshine.' The way he said it struck my laughing reflex, and I started giggling again.

"I'm part European, by the way, and It's nice to meet friends of Ichijou - kun," I held out my hand for Kaname to shake while gazing around for a moment to see what I assumed were friends of his. He took it.

"I'm Kaname Kuran, president of the Moon Dorm," the way he smiled, it was very warm. I was glad that Ichijou had friends like these, but he was V.P. of the moon dorm, so I wonder what it's like in the Moon Dorm...

"Oh, ya. Ichijou - kun said a lot about you! Like Kaname - sama knows how to keep Aido from going to a mental institution, and death, and jail, and mnphm," Ichijou covered my rambling mouth from who knows what. That was an accident.

"She's not normally like this! She must have had too much sugar!" he started to laugh nervously.

"did you really say those things, Ichijou?" Kaname asked with a raised brow. He looked slightly amused. There was a momentary pause. It looked like Ichijou was lost for words again.

"I won't be mad at you, but I don't know what _his _thoughts are on it," Kaname looked at the person called _Aido_. His crystal blue eyes were wide open, as well as his mouth. That was funny. I bet I could comment on it. I pulled Ichijou's hands off.

"A bird's going to make a home in there some day," I let go off his hands, which went back over my lips. I probably shouldn't run my tongue across his hand like I used to in order to let go of my rambling mouth. It doesn't bother him now, so there was probably no use in doing it, especially in front of his friends. I looked back at Aido. He had his regular posture again with his arms crossed, looking agitated. Although, I couldn't look away. He was really cute. Now I wonder if he gets this a lot. Now I wanted to take it back. Too late now.

"I did have more than a couple of cookies today, maybe like five? It was good, by the way," then they all exploded into fits of laughter.

**Aido's P.O.V.**

I walked in with Kain at my side behind Kaname - sama and Takuma - sempai. As they opened the doors to the school building, light blinded me. It looked like I was going to the light the way I was staring at nothing.

"You're not dead, Hanabusa," Shiki said in his regular monotone voice behind me. I guess he must have noticed how I stared out into space. Then, I noticed all the Christmas decorations. It was cool!

"Whoa! This is so cool!" I pumped my fists up and down in excitement. I looked around. Silver and gold filled the whole scene.

"This is Mirah Vila Sarafina," that was a name you don't hear everyday. It was pretty. I looked at a girl in front of me. She had blonde hair like Takuma sempai, and green eyes. They looked so alike…I hope they aren't related…one Takuma is enough.

"We've known each other since we were little," oh, they were just close friends. I thought they were together or something. That would have depressed me. Right now, she looked like and angel in front of my eyes. Then I heard 'Kaname knows how to keep Aido from going to a mental institution, and death, and jail, and mnphm.' that was soooooooo offending! My mouth hung open, and I slouched over in shock. I couldn't believe **that** just escaped her lips.

"She must have had too much sugar!" I really hope that was a real reason why she said those things.

"A bird's going to make a home in there some day," I straightened my posture and smoothed my hair back from my face at that very moment. I'll forgive her just this once, I wonder if she does this all the time . . .

**Mirah's P.O.V.**

We finished decorating the all the rooms and halls the headmaster wanted decorated by the end of the night, then the next day we helped the night class with their tree. Well, helped Ichijou, Kaname, Shiki, Rima, Kain, and of course Ruka because Kaname wanted to. (makes a face). Aido wanted to help, too. I was happy, but it looked like he wasn't interested in what I was saying. _Sigh_. Oh well.

The tree was nice. Rustle and I happened to pull out the tree with snow white pine leaves. You should have seen Aido. He was hugging the tree because it was soft. Rustle won't let that one go. I did, duh. I actually liked that guy a little, how innocent he seemed. How the way they teased him brought him down, but he got right back up somehow. On the plus side, I got to know more about everyone. Shiki and Toya were models, Kain was Aido's cousin, and Kaname was very nice. Nicer than I expected. I was glad he wasn't one of those pain in the butts who are really bossy and get into everyone's cases. No, he was a one of a kind president, and he was lucky to have a hard worker like Ichijou as the vice president.

But my mind always drifted to Hanabusa Aido. It made me think about all of his fan girls. Perhaps there was a chance that he liked one of them. One of the girls who loved him with a burning passion. I noticed how he gave them all more than enough attention. It sort of made me jealous. I don't know why. That was the problem. I barely know the guy.

I noticed today, though, that he seemed out of it. I didn't find anything wrong with that. It was pretty cold. A couple of inches of snow had fallen last night and I was pretty tired myself. (We had to carry the decorations all the way to the Moon Dorm from the school building). By the time the whole dorm was filled with only 2 colors; green and red, I ached all over. Aido looked somehow worried at the way I looked like I was going to pass out on the couch. Takuma offered to keep me here, but Rustle dragged me out the doors and back to our own dorms.

**Aido's P.O.V.**

Mirah and her friend came after classes to help us put together the tree and stuff. I was impressed myself how she was getting as much sleep as the disciplinary committee, which wasn't much. Dark circles were starting to appear under her eyes, and when she wasn't in a hurry, she trudged across the floor and paused various times to stifle a yawn. Then, when she stepped down from a ladder or came down the hardwood floored steps, she had a limp from sore feet, and tired legs.

We all took heavier things off her hands at times, being the one who worked hardest and with the least sleep, and with Rustle fooling around most of the time, and her other friend I suppose wasn't able to make it. (Ya, some friends she's got). We even offered to let her rest, but she refused. Is she doing this to impress someone? No. It turned out she's always like this. Since she was little, she's always had this thing to get things done the moment she starts it. So said by Takuma.

When we were done, Takuma walked into the front hall carrying Mirah in his arms. Her eyes weren't even half way open and Takuma had her shoes hanging by his fingertips. He laid her down on the luv seat across from me. He sat down on the floor in front of her. I swear, they looked like brother and sister, not kidding.

"I swear Mirah, you'll be the death of me one day," he said with a soft smile, looking up at the ceiling, his own shoes off, and his legs crossed.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She almost fell asleep standing up and nearly fell on me," he laughed lightly. She had no energy to laugh along. Hair hung in her face and her bun clip hung loosely in her hair.

"You'll worry me to literal death," Takuma continued.

"Well, when I live longer than you, then you'll have to pay me twenty dollars," she mumbled with a little enthusiasm. I highly doubted that, us being two different beings. Then Rustle came around the corner with her coat and tossed it in her face.

"Lets go!" someone was in a bad mood.

"Kaname - sama said she can stay here overnight," Takuma turned his head to face him.

"No way! I don't trust her being alone with you," he then turned to me. "Or you." I was felling agitated with him. He's got a lot of moods for a guy.

"Ichijou - kun, help me up," her hand appeared from under her coat next to Takuma's head. He smiled. She poked his head a couple of times. As he began to stand up, Rustle took her shoes and shoved them on, then pulled her up by the arm and shoved the coat up them. She buttoned her long coat herself and folded down the collar. Then she fixed her messy hair. Takuma walked up to the door, but Rustle pushed her out it himself.

"Seeya," he slammed the door behind the two. Takuma jumped a little when the door closed, but he kept going and locked it.

"She never complains. Maybe we should switch places sometimes," he sighed.

"I don't like Rustle," I added. I did care, but I just had to say that to someone. He let out an amused breath with a smile and shook his head.

"She does all her homework and doesn't sleep in class; she's a fighter," he walked off stretching. I decided to go to bed. After today, I think I've decided that she has my heart.

**FF to next night Takuma's P.O.V.**

Classes just ended for the night class. Only Aido and I were relaxing where he, Mirah and I were after decorating the night before. I was reading for pleasure, of course when someone knocked on the door. I got up the quickest and opened it.

I was met with a swaying pile of packages.

"Hello, can I help you?" In my mind, I was like "whoa".

"Ichijou you idiot, help me," I heard Mirah struggle to say behind the mountain of presents. I wasn't surprised, but Dangit she was _that_ strong?.

"Oh, Mirah! Sorry, hold on," I took more than half the pile, and then I could see her face. She looked worse than yesterday.

"Whoa Mirah! You look dead!" I sounded panicked. I wasn't, that was just how it came out.

"Hi to you too, Ichijou - kun," she still pulled a wearied smile for me.

We walked over to the tree in the middle of the front hall and put the presents on the floor.

"Have you slept at all, Mirah?" she shook her head.

"Not much, but you know me," she replied. "I thought Rustle bailed, but it turned out that he got detention. Then Kirami got tired of it, so I've wrapped all these present's myself." I looked at all the presents _so far_. Dangit.

"I thought you guys would be gone already at the vacation house, Ichijou - kun," she changed the subject.

"Well, we all decided to stay here because you weren't going anywhere, and since the Christmas ball was moved _to_ Christmas, a lot of people are staying over the holidays," I replied. She nodded.

"You don't have to stay just because my family won't be home to celebrate it with me," she began to place the packages under the tree. It was true, her parents own a big company in France and are barely ever home, so she has to stay here over holidays.

"It's alright, Kaname - sama insisted. Besides, I'd like to spend Christmas with you at least," I began to help her.

She started with the large ones in the back. All of them were from fan girls and friends. As I watched her, she seemed to either take her time, or forced her joints to move the way she wanted them from working herself too hard as I could obviously tell.

When I think back to the past couple of days since I introduced her to my friends, She hasn't smiled much since, or laughed much. It started to make me worry. Was something bothering her? She told me a long time ago when to worry about her, and these were one of him.

"Alright, all done," she took a step back to gaze up at the beauty of it all.

"That's a lot of presents already from students," I commented.

"Ya, and more from parents are going to be shipped in later, so then I'll have to wrap those," she agreed.

"Well, why don't you take a break before then," I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ya, maybe I should go do that now," she turned towards the doors. I opened it for her. She walked out and turned around to say goodbye.

"I'm going to make sure you're resting later, and if you're not, I'll hunt you down and you don't want to know what I will do to you, Mirah," I decelerated.

"Don't worry Ichijou - kun, I will," she reassured.

"Okay, I don't want overworking be the leading cause of death this year for, at least for you…again," she walked down the remaining steps and just waved as a response. I watched her for a couple of meters just to make sure she wouldn't collapse. When I was convinced, I closed the door and went back to my book.

**FF next night Aido's P.O.V.**

The day before, I watched in the backround as Mirah looked like she was going to die, literally. She looked ill, she hadn't smiled as much, and she didn't laugh at all like she did when I met her. It disturbed me really.

When she left, Takuma said that she worries him the most at this time of year, her most favored holiday. He had also shared how at home, she would do all the work like decorating and wrapping presents because her parents weren't home all the time. It made me sad to know that she wasn't able to spend the holidays with her family or enjoy the free time she could have during that time, all alone. Then by the time he called her on Christmas morning, a maid would answer and say she was still in bed. Last year, she hadn't gotten up until ten in the morning. Now if it were me, I'd jump out of bed at like six in the morning. Yep, I remember last year when we were all at Takuma's vacation home, and come Christmas day at eight in the morning and walking back into the den and banging his head on the door frame and saying when he sees her again, he was going to punish her.

At the time, I had no idea what he was talking about, but it was funny, Now I understood. If I were Takuma, I already would have had the urge to slap her across the face and call her insane. Then, she probably would have gotten pissed at me. Although, I didn't want to anyway. Why would I hit the girl I really liked? Or any at all for that matter, not including Ruka. That would give me the eternal title of 'the idiot'.

She stopped by earlier and dropped off the rest of the presents. She looked better. I heard she said that she got some sleep last night, and the homework was starting to light up for people already leavinng for the holidays. She even said that she was going to receive a dress and stuff from her personal designer for the ball tomorrow. Then the large ball room that was going to be used for the obviously the ball was going to be closed starting tomorrow for decoration. She told us the theme because we swore not to tell anyone else who didn't know. It was 'white heaven'. So I suppose it was going to be nothing but white…duh. What other color was heaven? But when I think of it, the first thing that comes to mind were things that made me feel like I was in heaven. Like chocolate, blood, and now Mirah Vila Sarafina. She is my angel that completes _my_ heaven.

**FF next day Aido's P.O.V.**

There was only one day till Christmas Eve. Knowing that, I was growing anxious. It was so bad, blood has completely left my mind, and I only had two things on it. One about Christmas…duh, and the other about Mirah. Isn't it always? It just happened that I was ciurous about her wellfare, but Takuma called this morning. Her roommate, which happned to be Kirami said she hasn't moved since ten last night. The two of us were very happy. Takuma even asked why she stopped helping and said to look at Mirah. She didn't want to end up like her, which was horrible. I was all like, "She wouldn't be like that if you didn't stop helping her!" Dang, what wusses.

Later then we had started to talk about the ball. I didn't have a date, and Takuma didn't have a date either. He said that he might go with Mirah again, but just as friends. I was afraid to ask her. I was afraid to just walk up to her and say hi. It was ridiculous. I wasn't even sure I could ask Takuma about it. There was only one question at the moment that I had enough guts to ask.

"Takuma sempai," I started. He looked up at me from his book.

"Hm,"

"Do you like Mirah?" I started twiddling my thumbs. He smiled lightly.

"yes, but we only consider each other as siblings and nothing more. Being only childhood friends and an only child, we are the closest things to being brother and sister," he replied simply. I nodded. He kept looking at me.

"Is there a reason why you're asking me this?" he asked me. I looked down at the floor. I think my cheeks were burning every shade of red. He laughed a little.

"Is it because _you _like Mirah?" he put his book down. I looked back up, not sure what to do.

"I uh, um, uh," I couldn't say anything.

"It's okay Hanabusa. Yes, or no?" He crossed his arms as well as one leg over the other. I nodded rapidly. I looked back at him who was probably fighting back a fit of laughter.

"Is this what has been troubling you, Hanabusa?" he asked after a deep breath. I was confused.

"You haven't been acting like yourself around her, so I was just guessing," he smiled again lightly.

"Well, sure. I don't think so, but okay," I scratched tha back of my head in embarassment. He chuckled.

"When you push aside your appetite for blood, something's wrong," he explained plainly. I nodded. He was kind of right. He got up from his seat with a sigh and took his book.

"Well, Hanabusa, she isn't desprate, but she won't accept someone she hasn't gotten to know," he then walked away, waving his book at me.

"Does she like me?" I called to him.

"I don't know," he shrugged, smirking. I huffed and crossed my arms, my thoughts drifting off to Mirah.

**FF to Christmas day Mirah's P.O.V.**

I was waken up at seven in the morning by Kirami shaking me and cheering: 'It's Christmas! It's Christmas!' I almost slapped her in the face if she hadn't quit when my eyes were open. She pulled me by the arm and shoved me into my closet. I picked out dark wash bootleg jeans, a black tank with a cotton flanel that had Christmas colors in the form of plaid. Then I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and clipped it up.

I walked out while still having ankle cut socks in my hand only to be dragged downstairs by a hyped up Kirami. We were showed to our pile of gifts next to each other. She waited for me to pull my socks on and we took our first present. Her's was from her parents. I took a medium sized one. It was pretty lumpy.

"It's from Akatsuki Kain," I beamed when I read the label. Kirami gawked.

"No way! You're so lucky you get gifts from the night class!" ripping off the wrapping paper, it revealed to be a stuffed dragon. It was sooooo soft and adorable! Kirami and I took turns snuggling it for a couple of minutes, but we moved on to our next present.

Mine was from Shiki and Toya. Kirami's was from her parents. Again. It was a designer tote. A card on it said not to ruin it too quickly. I chuckled at little at this. I think Kirami wanted to throw something at me by now, including a couple who were sitting next to us. It wasn't my fault. If they signed up to decorate, then they would have been able to meet them.

The next was from Kaname. It was one of those things that look like a glass cube with something in the middle. For example, mine had a rose in the middle. It was so cool, I've always been intrigued by them. I've always wanted one of those.

Then the small one from Ruka, because of caurse she had to do it because Kaname did it, was a pair of cheapy earings. Pfft. Whatever, I'd wear them anyway just to be nicer than that…obsessed idiot.

The last one from Ichijou was a small stack of my fav manga that I wasn't in possesion of yet with a Hoops and Yoyo card. (And of caurse it talks!) It was cute and hilarious as always. He even got me a new scetch book. Man have I been wanting another one of those!

A card from my parents was nice, but something of intrest made it of no value when I saw the last small gift was from Aido. I lifted the top of the small box, and I gasped. It was a real sterling silver necklace with a diomand encrusted heart. (It was one of those open heart collection necklaces one from Kay. *Every kiss begins K.* It was so beautiful. Kirami saw me frozen there. She looked over my shoulder and looked like she was going to kill me.

"Are you going out with Aido - sama or something!" she was in outrage. In my mind I wanted to say that I wish, but that would have found me in a tight spot. Yuuki and Yori walked up to us.

"Oh, that would be perfect with your dress tonight, Mirah!" Yuuki smiled.

"Oooooooh," was all Yori could say. I closed the lid quickly.

"Hehe, well I'm gonna take all this upstairs now. I'll be back," I took everything in my arms and wound my way to the steps while some other girls were glaring at me. But that didn't bother me, my mind was on the one I think I've loved; Hanabusa Aido.

**Takuma's P.O.V.**

Almost the whole night class actually got up for this wonderfull day, one that Mirah of caurse taught me to love. I walked wearily down the steps. There were already plenty waiting for others. It is only polite to wait for everyone to come down who is coming down before ripping gifts open. Aido bounced by me, who was followed by a groggy Kain. My smiled to myself. Aido probably dragged him out of bed and threw clothes in his face. Poor Kain.

I followed them to the small common where Aido, and a few times Mirah sat in previous nights. Rima and Shiki were joined by the three of us. A moment later, Ruka sat down next to Kain. We all yawned a couple of times, and rubbed the sleep out of our eyes when Kaname sat down next to me. He looked more awake than all of us like always.

There was a silence, then the whole front room went into a frenzy as the sound of rips and tears filled the room. 'Guess they were actually waiting for Kaname.' I sweat dropped to myself. In a moment, all the presents were sorted and ours were brought to us.

We watched Kaname take his first gift. It was a red bucket with a green bow on top. The tag said _To: Kaname Kuran, From: Mirah Vila Sarafina. _Kaname smiled at this. I knew Mirah only used calligraphy at times like this which was always the perfect occasion to since she rarely has the chance to otherwise.

He took the lid off. There was a card on top of the green, red, and white tissue paper.

_I hope you enjoy. Have a wonderful day._

_- MVS_

He put the lid down, a smile still on his face, and pulled out my personal favorite; snowballs. (cookie dough covered in powdered sugar.)

"Whoa! When did she have time to make those!" Aido stared at the cookies, his sweet tooth kicking in and wanting to look for his own.

"She makes them in the beginning of the month and puts them in the freezer before it's time to pack them so they stay good longer, like the snowballs," I pointed to the bag of cookies in Kaname's hand. "I think she made chocolate, too this year, I'm not sure," I put in. Talking about it made Aido hungry now. Next to his sweet tooth for blood, he LOVED sweets. He was probably going to go through the whole bucket in a couple of days.

We went on with a new tradition of all of us opening one present each before doing the rest at our own pace. I picked up the biggest one I knew was from Mirah. It was a stack of manga I wasn't in possesion of yet. I couldn't believe she remembered what books I had. Then a note slipped out from inside the book on top.

_If you think I forgot all of those books making crap in your room, you're an idiot! JK__._

I laughed at this. I only took a couple of of ones that I knew she hadn't had the money for, and ones from a series I let her borrow not long ago. I knew she didn't like cliff hangers, so I had to end her misery. There was also a novel I've been waiting for, and a stuffed dark chocolate teddy bear. All of that with the cookies, my gift to her really sucked. She really was a sweet, generous person.

We continued until we opened all of our gifts, feeling good after knowing that Mirah was thinking about us, and put our stuff in our rooms.

**FF to that night Mirah's P.O.V.**

I stood outside the school building, waiting for Ichijou because I didn't want to go in there and stand there like an idiot all alone. The cold wind brushed against my bare shoulders, making me shiver. My hair put down for the occasion followed the wind behind me. I held my arms as I began to shake, my teeth clenched together to keep them from banging together. My body shuddered as a pair of unfortunately cool hands placed themselves on my forearms. I looked up to see Ichijou smiling down at me.

"Hi, Takuma - sempai," he walked around to face me and admire my white sleeveless gown, my blonde hair(imagine Takuma's hair, but down to her waist) curled and not sticking in my face because of a hair lotion that keeps static and fly - aways away. My parents gave it to me before school started, I just never bothered to use it till now.

"Mirah, why aren't you wearing a jacket of some sort, and why aren't you inside?" he asked. "And why are we using formalities?"

"One, I'm lazy enough, two, I'm be bored silly, and three, It's for the occasion,"I replied, my voice shaking with the coldness of the night. He sighed as he noticed and brought me in a hug, rubbing my arms to create heat.

"I swear," that was all he needed to say. I laughed. He stopped for a moment.

"Oh, my God! I think the world will turn again!" he teased me. I shook my head. He patted my shoulder and gestured to go into the school. I pulled on his hand before he turned all the way. I wanted to ask him something important.

My smile disappeared.

"Mirah, what's wrong?" he turned to look at me again.

"Does Hanabusa - sempai...like me?" I came out with it. He smiled lightly.

"That, is a secret," he put a finger to his lips. I pouted. He let out an amused breath.

"Do you like Aido?" he walked closer to me. I nodded my head rapidly. He hugged me.

"Don't let it eat you, Mirah. If he likes you, then he'll come to _you_. Have the patience I know you don't like using," he put his arm around my shoulder. "Lets go." We walked in and there was barely anyone there yet.

"See," he got the picture why I waited outside.

"Hehe," he smiled sheepishly. Nonetheless, he pulled me onto the dance floor as a moderate dance started.

"Would you like to dance, miss?" he put his hand out in front of me. I took it and we began to twirl to the beat of the song.

"Did Aido give that necklace to you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ya, I really love it! I've always wanted one!" I brushed my fingers along it for a moment. "Oh, and thank you for the presents, now I have another sketch pad!" Ichijou smiled.

"Well, what you gave me sure beat the heck out of what I gave you," I giggled.

"No it didn't,"

"Well, how many books did I give you? Like five? You gave me a mountain," he stated.

"Well, it's the thought that counts," she smiled.

"Compared to you, I'm not sure," he laughed. I joined for a moment.

The song ended, and more people had arrived, some fan girls were glaring at me… again.

"There's Aido," Ichijou whispered to me. I froze for a second.

"Well, uh, that's nice," I laughed nervously.

"Go say hi or something," he encouraged me.

"Well, I can go thank him for the gift," I looked down at the floor, shuffling my feet.

"Then go," he gave me a reassuring push.

"Then you have to meet someone's wildest dreams," I turned back to him, stalling. He pouted.

"Promote good for the day class, plus, I think some girls want to kill me right now. And that doesn't mean to go get a girlfriend," I whispered. He sighed.

"Alright," he turned in defeat, and his oh, so dazzling smile wooed all the girls standing there. I turned in the direction of where Aido was. He was at the refreshments table with Kain. "Just Gonna say hi." I thought to myself, and made my way over.

**Aido's P.O.V.**

I had my back turned to Takuma and Mirah. They looked like they were having such a good time. I gripped my glass full of cider. Akatsuki stood next to me like nothing was going on.

"Hanabusa, relax," he sighed. Next to Takuma, he was the only person who new I loved Mirah.

"You idiot," Ruka came up behind me. I looked at her with a sour gaze.

"What?" my drink turned to ice.

"They're not flirting with each other, if that is what you think. They're thanking each other for their gifts," she replied, taking a glass, standing next to Akatsuki.

"Here she comes," my cousin mentioned as the two walked away. I froze for a minute but swallowed the fear. I turned around to see Mirah walking up hesitantly.

**Mirah's P.O.V.**

Aido turned to me when I was close. I forced myself to smile naturaly and keep myself calm.

"Hi, Hanabusa - sempai," we were standing a couple feet away from each other now.

"Hi, there, Mirah, and I told you to just call me Aido," he smiled warmly. I shuffled my feet, not that he could notice.

"I - I wanted to thank you for the, um, necklace," I looked down at the floor.

"You're welcome. I - I couldn't really think of anyting when we all were shopping," he scratched the back of his head, looking slightly to the side in mild embarrassment.

"Are you serious? How did you even get the money to even walk into Kay jewlers?" I exclaimed (not knowing that he was richer than her). He looked back at me, his face a little flushed.

"Because I had the money, and Rima said girls like like that stuff, and Takuma - sempai said you liked the ones with the small charms on the chains like that, so I thought it was a good idea," he looked down at the floor.

"Ya, I hate the big jewelry," I nodded.

"Um, thank you for the goodies. I had one of each, and you're a really good cook.

"Thank you. I'm not much of a chef. More o - of a baker," I brushed my hair past my shoulders, my face flushing a bit. There was silence. Aido looked around.

"So, uh, you decorated this place?" I nodded.

"I had a couple of people to help me this time, so we got it done fast," I turned slightly, admiring it for the tenth time since we finishe a couple of days ago. I still think it's amazing.

"That's good," he smiled slightly, remembering how bad it would have been if it was just her again doing all the work. More silence followed.

"Mirah, follow me," he turned towards the door. I was curious, but I followed him out the door, and outside again. A bone chilling wind flew past me, and I shook violently. Aido didn't seem to notice though. We stopped at the edge of the forest, a good distance away from the party. He didn't turn around. I continued to shake.

"Are you going to say something?" I rubbed my arms to keep the warmth from escaping. He turned around.

"Ya, um," he didn't make direct eye contact, but I kept my gaze on him.

"I don't really know how to put this into words, so. . ." he moved closer to me, and crashed his lips onto mine. I was shocked like crazy. But I realized how much I really loved him in the little time I've known him and slowly kissed him back. It wasn't rough, but soft and passionate, even though his lips were as cold as ice. Soon after, he pulled away.

"I hope I got my point across," he seemed uneasy now after the sudden action. I just blinked fast, my mind still prossesing.

"But if you don't share what I feel, then, it's okay," his voice was at a whisper, shy and embarrassed. I turned away. I heard him sigh.

"Aido, I - I do," I whispered, not being able to say it to his face, the reason why I turned my back to him.

I turned enough to see him just stand there, his eyes wide with surprise, but his they soon softened.

"That's good," he said.

"Ya," I nodded, a smile on my face. After a moment, he brought me in his arms, wrapping them around me. I did too. Aido rested his head ontop of mine.

"You're so cold," he said in my hair. I rested my head against his chest.

"Mhm," I knew. It was kind of obvious.

As we stood there, his warmth passing onto me, I saw snow fall around us.

"Wow," I breathed as I turned in our embrace, but his arms kept themselves around my waist now. Mixed with the snow that fell the other night, it looked like a real white heaven. I felt myself pull a light smile.

"Mirah," Aido said.

"Hm,"

"Do you know how happy you make people when you smile like that?" he asked.

"I never actually thought about it," I replied.

"It's what I fell in love with. You made me feel that way when you smiled like that, and you made my day when you laughed like you did when I met you. I wasn't happy when you didn't even pull a small one, and I was so worried when you stopped laughing. You even worried Takuma - sempai to death," his head rested on mine again. "But I'm gald you're your old self again." he kissed the top of my head. I leaned against him, content knowing that he loved me too.

"This is my best Christmas present ever. You, and my first kiss," he pressed his lips against my ear.

"My thoughts the same," he whispered. He tightened his embrace, and I melted into it.

**Aido's P.O.V.**

I stood there with the girl of my dreams in my arms, happy, and it made me happy as well. So I'll let her enloy this night, and I'll let her know that I was a vampire soon. One reason because her scent tempted me to taste her, which I knew was a really bad idea.

"Merry Christmas," we said in unison. Ya, this is the best Christmas ever.

**Takuma's P.O.V.**

I watched unseen in the balcony above the two, along with Kaname, Ruka, Kain, Shiki and Toya. A soft smile graced my features, knowing my long time friend got what she really wanted tonight. I sighed.

"I'm really sorry for her now," shiki said as he and Rima walked off.

"Maybe she can teach him some manners," Ruka walked off.

"Maybe he'll stay out of my hair now," Kaname walked off.

"I really hope he doesn't make her his daily snack," Kain walked off, pushing a hand through his hair.

"Who knows, and I left them in peace.

END


End file.
